Perfect Present
by babyvfan
Summary: This Christmas Riven wants find Musa the perfect gift to show how much she means to him. Will he succed? Or is the perfect present already right under his nose?
1. Chapter 1

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

The beautiful sound was coming from the group of the local children's choir, six boys and girls dressed as adorable elves, singing beautifully like angels as they were gathered in front of the library. They were spreading some good New Year cheer with their songs and also collecting money for the poor, smiling at people who were gathered around them to listen to them sing and dropping spare change into their money can.

_See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

When they finished their song, they took their bows with big smiles on their cute faces and said in unison "Merry Christmas to one and all!"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone within a three-block radius cheered happily.

Despite the bitter cold air and the heavy snow falling from the gray skies, it didn't put a damper in anyone's mood. It didn't stop people leaving stores with bundles of boxes stacked in their arms, wishing each other season's greetings. It didn't stop them from admiring the beautiful decorations beautifying the stores and cafes, the sixty-feet Christmas tree decorated with thousands of beautiful decorations with the beautiful golden star radiating such wonderful light, and seeing how each store decorated their windows this year from a chocolate-molten Santa rubbing his belly to robotic-anime, adorable porecleain dolls decorating the tree. It didn't stop them from feeling merry and cherry.

Once again the greatest time of the year was coming near, which was the happiest season of all and had everyone anxious in anticipation: Christmastime.

Most people would only assume people on Earth only celebrated it, but in truth the magical dimension has been celebrating it over thousands of years and everyone really loved taking it into heart. Especially the city of Magix, where people go to see the beautiful Christmas decorations and tons of things were going on: the balls, carnivals, and the local pageant they threw every year, which was always a shoo-in to be a sell-out.

It was the last day of Christmas, Christmas Eve, which was always the most anxious and stressful day of the year for two reasons. For kids under the age of twelve, the biggest issue with Christmas Eve was making sure letters to Santa Clause would be mailed before it was too late and getting into bed before he comes to the house. For teenagers and grown-ups, the biggest issue Christmas Eve meant it was the last day to get everyone who you're close the perfect gift they would want.

That was issue fellow, lone-wolf Specialist Riven was having as he ran down the streets on a mission, leaving from store to store unsatisfied and becoming madder than the last time, ignoring the people who were wishing him a Merry Christmas and wanting to tell them where they could shove those words into.

He had no doubts within his mind the people who saw him leaving stores with his fists clenched to his sides and that angry scowl on his face thought he was a Scrooge. That was most people thought he was because he was usually in a bad mood and seemed like someone who couldn't stand the holiday. But the truth was he actually did stand it; he actually loved the holiday but hated the dilemma he was in.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, all the stores will be closing in less than an hour, and he still hasn't found the right gift for his Secret Santa.

_I curse that dame red-head for suggesting the stupid idea in the first place_, Riven scowled, coming out from the twelfth store he went into that night and leaving with nothing, ignoring the cheery saleswoman wishing him a merry Christmas.

This Christmas the Winx girls and RF boys decided to spend the holiday and vacation together, like one big family at Sky's castle, which had more than plenty of extra room for eleven more people, in Eraklyon, where Christmas was always unbelievably phenomenal. Since they were spending the whole time together and made plans to attend the annual Christmas ball the king and queen threw every year in their grand ballroom, Bloom thought it would be a great idea for them to do Secret Santa.

Since it was mostly a Christmas tradition they did in Earth, she explained the way the tradition worked was friends would write their names on scrapes of paper, fold their papers and drop them into the hat, someone will shake hat to mix up the names inside, and each person would draw a name from the hat. Whoever you got, it was your duty to get them an awesome but also keep it in secret so they don't know who their Santa is until Christmas day.

At first, he thought the idea seemed stupid and pointless. But because he wasn't in the mood for Bloom's glares and Sky's nagging, he decided to get along with it.

Besides, getting a gift for one person seemed much easier than buying gifts for the whole group.

Bloom collected the names and shook them around inside a Santa hat, then beckoned everyone to draw a name from the hat.

By the time it was his turn to draw a name, there was only one piece of paper left inside the hat and everyone else was already making list of present ideas of what they could get for their Secret Santa.

When he unfolded the name and read it, he was shocked into silence and thinking, _I'm so screwed_.

He got Musa.

Quickly shoving the name inside his pocket and glancing at the beautiful musical fairy across the room, giggling with her friends. Looking at her as usual caused him to feel a rush quivering his body, overcoming him with unbearable urges he always had to have control over, and was nearly flushed. Almost, but thankfully got himself just in time before his friends would see. Otherwise, they would never live it down.

The thing was Musa wasn't really a difficult girl. Aside from being…very attractive, she was also funny and really smart, didn't mind being alone most of the time as long as she was alone with her music, and might be sensitive and rough around the edges, but she was a real fighter and one of the toughest bad-ass chicks he ever knew.

And she was also probably the closest girl friend he ever had who understood him easily unlike people who never came close, but the thing that also scared him a lot was he wanted to be more than just friends with her.

The relationship between them was difficult to explain. They were obviously more than just friends but not quite boyfriend and girlfriend. Whenever they were alone and hang out together, it was mostly hard to find something do of them could enjoy doing. They were complete opposites, she was social butterfly who can easily fit in with people but also didn't mind alone time while he was the lone-wolf who liked being alone than dealing with people.

He was hoping the gift he got her was going to be perfect and sweet enough to show her how much she really meant to her and also to apologize for the countless times he has been a jerk to her. Except Riven didn't know what exactly to get her because he didn't understand the first things about girls, something he had no problem admitting because he already knew it was true.

He went to his friends for advice-a big mistake right there since they quickly figured out who his Secret Santa. When they were finally done laughing their butts off, they gave him some gift suggestions: clothes, makeup, and jewelry. Only Musa wasn't Stella, and clothes and makeup weren't something that impress her. Nabu suggested he could get her a couple of new CDs', making sense since Musa needed music the way people need air, but that didn't seem right either.

He wanted to put in a lot of effect into her present. Get her something that wasn't too fancy but also wasn't too plain either, which was going to be impossible to get with time against him and was going quicker than usual.

He tried asking her what she wanted for Christmas, being clever as he said it was a favor her Secret Santa who wanted to know exactly what she wanted.

Musa stopped what she was doing for a moment and turned to him, slowly a small smile lifting up the corners of her lips. It was a private smile, as if she was in on a secret she knew while he was still left out in the dark. He kept his expression stern and unreadable when she smiled at him, but inside those urges were deepening and going crazy inside of him as he looked into those big, beautiful midnight blue eyes that were slowly hypnotizing him.

She slowly leaned in closer to him, teasing him with the scent of her sweet, cool mint breath. "If my secret Santa wants to know what I really want for Christmas, then they need to turn on the radio and listen carefully to one of my favorite songs."

She smirked at the confusions showing on his face, thinking he looked so cute, winked, and then turned around to walk away. But before she was completely out the door, she snapped her fingers at a nearby boom box and her favorite Christmas song was the filling the room with sound.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Unfortunately, Riven didn't quite catch her drift she was leaving and saw she wasn't going to tell him anything. So he was left on his own to find the perfect gift for her.

He walked into the last store, which was a small gift-shop, left in the entire town he hasn't checked yet and was already panting hard as he walked over to the counter, laying his head on there and trying to catch his breath.

The young, blonde-haired cashier looked down at him with amusement in her blue eyes as she continued to chow down on her wad of gum, a smirk spreading across her face as she realized the reason why he was here. Along with thirty-five other men who came into the store, looking just as worn-out as he did for one obvious reason. "Let me take a wild guess. You want to get your girlfriend the perfect gift, but you have no clue what to get her."

"Shows what you know?" Riven may be worn-out, but he was never too tired to snap at someone giving him sass. "First off, she's a _friend_."

"But you want her to be your girlfriend," When Riven made no comment, she already gotten her answer and her smirk turned into a smug smile. "Since its Christmas and I'm a huge romantic when it comes to Christmas romances, I think I'm going to take pity on you. I'm going to help you out finding the perfect gift."

"And how are you going to do that?" Riven asked, finally standing up and narrowing his cold, violet eyes at her.

"Well, for starters, tell me what this girl is like." She asked.

It was almost closing time and he was really desperate, so he decided to get her help. Soon after looking at nearly every item in the store with the assistance from the blonde employee, named Wendy, picking out a few things, and getting the gift wrapped in a nice gift bag, Riven actually left a store satisfied.

_I just hopes she likes it_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_The atmosphere was fun and wild, everyone dancing to the beat of the hot music and having the times of their lives at the party. All around people were either dancing to the music booming from the speakers, making out with their sweethearts someplace private or in public for everyone to see, socializing and giving cheers. _

_All that was happening inside while outside things were much quieter and peaceful for two 'friends' who decided to get away from the wild party. They ventured out into the woods till they reached a clearing that had the perfect view of the night, sat on a thick log together, and watched the stars in silence. _

_The midnight-haired, blue-eyed beauty sighed quietly at the sight of beautiful stars twinkling like diamond in the black, velvet sky. Unknown to her, the young man next to her was staring admirably at her, thinking she was the most radiant beauty he has ever seen in the longest time. When she turned around to smile at her, he immediately look away and cast his gaze upwards to the sky, not wanting her to know he spent the last few minutes staring at her. _

"_It's a real good night, wouldn't you say, Riven?" Musa asked, aware of the flirtatious heard in her voice and twirling her long, dark hair around with her finger. _

"_It's okay." He shrugged, unaware of the fact how completely bored he sounded, which caused the smile on her face to vanish and sigh in frustration. _

"_You know what? I think I'm going to head back to the party." Since he chose to spoil the evening by acting like a jerk and was it was clear he was going to be like this, there was no point of her staying anymore time with him. Without looking at him or saying a word, she got up from the log, dusted off her clothes, and walked. _

_As she took another step, a hand gripped firmly onto her left arm and she found herself being pulled into Riven's chest, his arms encircling around her slim waist, and she was then dipped low. She tried to grasp what was happening and was about to say something to him, but she found herself unable to speak the moment she looked into the intense gaze of those incredible violet eyes that was melting her heart like chocolate. _

_The expression on Riven's face didn't change as he leaned down close to her and brushed his fingers tenderly against her soft lips, and then used the hand attached to those fingers to caress the left side of her face. It was shocking to her he had no idea he was making her heart pound loudly against her chest, which was barely able to contain it. _

"_Now tell me," He said, his voice firm and hoarse. "Where exactly were you planning on going to?" _

"_Um…" She tried roaming through her head to remember where she planned on going, but it was impossible for her to remember or think when he was so close to her and hypnotizing her with those breathtaking eyes. "I honestly can't even remember."_

_His eyes lingered on her lips, causing her cheeks to redden to bright red. He then looked back into her eyes and asked in a low, hoarse voice "Are you scared?"_

_Was she scared? Of course not. She was with Riven, being hold in his strong arms. It was one of her most favorite places she loved being at, so there was no reason for her to be scared. _

_Riven cupped her cheek and brought her face nearer. She titled her head back and felt her whole body going limp in anticipation of what she hoped would happen, already parting her lips. _

_Finally, after so long, his lips came down on hers and in the back of her head, Musa could already hear the beautiful singing of an angel choir responding to this beautiful moment finally happening. He kissed her with such deep, intense urgency that took her away and erased her mind of anything else but the feeling of their lips pressed against each other. He kissed her with so much yearning like he's been longing for this moment for as long as she has, with passion as if she naturally belonged to him. _

_Then, out of the blue and coming out from nowhere, the rain came down heavily. It soaked their hair, ran down their faces, and into their mouths. The rain was warm and intoxicating, much like the kisses themselves. _

_His lips kissed her sweetly and tenderly as they went along her jaw line and down her neck, where he hungrily attacked it with his kisses and sucking, making her moan and tilt her head back. "Who do you belong to?"_

"_You." She breathed, moaning. _

"_Damn straight." He pulled away from her neck to tell her this, and then his lips came down on hers again in a kiss bound to change her from the inside out. _

"Riven," she moaned from the touch of his hands caressing her body, feeling her curves through her red dress. "Take me."

"Okay, babe Hope you're ready." At the sound of that voice, Musa was immediately waken from the incredible dream and brought back to reality. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, the time reading five-thirty in the morning, and then looked back to see Bloom and Stella standing on either side of her bed, dressed in their nightgowns, with big smiles on their faces and mischief in their eyes. Looking at their faces and realizing who was responsible for ruining that dream, she groaned heavily as she pulled her red, warm blanket over her head and buried herself under the covers.

"Oh come on, Musa," Bloom said. "Don't be mad. You just looked so peaceful when you were sleeping, it was impossible not to have some fun."

"Guys," she groaned, her voice muffled under the blanket. "It's five thirty in the stinking morning, and some people prefer to sleep in."

Giggling, Bloom turned to Stella, and after the two exchanged a private look with each other, Stella winked. The blonde-haired princess then walked over to front of Musa's bed, grabbed the hem of her blanket, and quickly peeled off the blanket and tossed it carelessly aside. She laughed as she walked Musa, with her eyes tightly shut, feel around the bed for her blanket and then curved her body into ball-form.

"Sorry, Musa, but no one is sleeping in this morning." She said.

"And why not?" Musa asked, opening at least one eye.

"Because…it's _CHRISTMAS_!" Bloom and Musa couldn't help laughing at the child-like enthusiasm in Stella's voice when she climbed onto Musa's bed and jumped up and down like an over-excited child. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

Brandon then entered Musa's room, playing a real loud tune on his horn. He put down his horn and said "Merry Christmas everyone. Merry Christmas to all!" He then saw Musa was still in her bed and was shocked by the sight. "Come on, Muse. Get up. We have presents to open!"

"Let's go!" Stella and Bloom ran out with Brandon to wake up everyone else, leaving Musa alone in her room.

Sighing, Musa finally pulled herself off bed and walked over to the window, opening it wide. The morning air was freezing, layers and layers of heavy snow covered every inch of Sky's castle and his kingdom, making everything look like it was part of a winter wonderland, and everyone awake this hour was out on the streets and spreading some cheer.

"Christmas." She breathed, a smile growing on her face.

At first when she woke up she was pissed off at her friends because she hated waking up so early, but that crankiness quickly changed into happiness when she realized she was waking up on the morning of her favorite holiday. For as long as she could remember she loved Christmas, always making sure to celebrate it to the fullest, and loved everything about. She loved decorating the tree with beautiful ornaments and seeing the goregous decorations, wandering through stores and malls aimlessly in search for the perfect present, drinking delicious hot chocolate and eating hot chestnuts and peppermint canes, and even tolerated waking up early in the morning and coming down to see presents just waiting to be opened underneath the tree.

If she knew her friends well enough as she did, then she already guess they were up, gathered around the tree and impatient to open their presents, and were plotting her death if she didn't get her butt down there soon enough. But before she goes anywhere, she had to get ready first.

She went over to the full-length mirror sitting besides the dresser and looked closely at her reflection, seeing she looked anything but fabulous this morning. Before she went to bed, she tied her long, midnight hair into a bun she piled onto her head, but now the bun was sloppily-looking and had strands coming out from it. Her eyes looked dazed and had nasty, crusty things underneath. Drool was crusted on both sides of her cheek. The straps of her red night-tank top were slipping down her shoulders, and the plaid boxers she wore to bed was sagging her butt.

"That's just nasty." She commented, then grabbed a fresh towel one of the maids left on the dresser, and walked into the bathroom. But when she walked into the bathroom, she was frozen in place while her eyes were widened in shock.

Riven was standing in front of the mirror, shaving, wearing nothing else but a towel wrapped around his waist. As much as Musa tried to look away, it was hard for her to do when he was looking that good. In clothes, Riven already looked much hotter than any guy she ever seen, but with a towel wrapped around him and water from his shower still glistening on his skin, he was a heart-stopping God.

He blinked once, as if he could sense she was watching him even when she was as quiet as a mouse, and a smirk was lifting up the corners of his lips. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

_Breathe Musa, just breathe_, she reminded herself, trying to keep her cool together when an insanely-hot guy in a towel was standing in front of her. "You see I would love it to," she smirked, walking up to the sink. "Only the camera would break. The traits of cocky jerkiness always breaks it in half."

"Ice-woman." He commented with a small smile, shaking his head and leaving her alone in the bathroom.

"Proud of it, jerk-face." She cried out playfully, and then worked on brushing her teeth.

While she was brushing her face, Musa couldn't help feeling giddy like she was a child again in anticipation of seeing what her_ Santa_ gotten her. When Riven had came to her to ask what she wanted for Christmas, it didn't take a Sherlock to figure out he was her Secret Santa. She only had one thing she wanted on her wish-list this year and she desperately wanted to tell him what it was, but knew it be too weird for her to say out loud so she gave him a hint by playing her favorite Christmas song.

Riven may be slow on a few things, but she prayed with all her heart he wasn't too blind with her hint and took it into heart.

_I hope he can got me my Christmas wish_, she thought as she spat out toothpaste into the sink and smiled at her reflection.

When everyone was finally assembled around the beautiful white, overly decorated Christmas tree that had presents from other friends and family, the first thing they did was open the presents and seemed happy with they had gotten.

Taking in a deep breath, Riven walked over to Musa, who was sitting on the couch and sipping her mug of hot chocolate, and thrust the gift bag into her chest. "Here's my gift to you, Musa. I hope you like it and hope this gift will show how much you're special to me."

"Aww." Everyone else, including the nearby servants, said, laughing at the dark glare Riven gave them.

Smiling a dazzling smile that made his heart go through several back flips, she place her mug on the coffee table and wasted no time pulling away the layers of paper. But soon the smile vanished when she pulled out the gift, letting everyone around them see it.

The present was a small stuffed animal that looked like a combination of a baby squirrel and beaver, wearing a white t-shirt and had #1 bedazzled in red and wore a baseball hat on its' head, which was attached to a huge bag of Hershey Kisses.

It was adorable, sweet, but wasn't what she wanted.

When Riven saw the smile on her face vanish on her face, he realized what a huge mistake he had letting some random chick pick out the perfect gift for him. Wendy had assured him Musa would go nuts about him over the gift, but now he wished he could show little miss know-it-all Musa's reaction to the gift. "You don't like it?"

Instead of answering that question, Musa narrowed her eyes as she looked at Riven and asked "Didn't you listen to the song?"

"I did," he answered. "But since it wasn't much help, I decided to get some help from some chick who said this would be the perfect gift. Next time you should give me another hint than some dumb song."

Frowning and feeling her giddy, Christmas mood crumbling into dust, Musa stuffed back all the gifts into the bag, stood up from her seat, and thrust it into his chest. "First off, it's more than just some dumb song. It was my mom's and mine favorite song to listen to during Christmas. Second, the problem isn't the song, it's the guy who's as dumb as he is blind."

Before she could let anyone else see her tears, Musa quickly ran upstairs to her room. Even from downstairs, everyone could hear the loud sound of the door being slammed and flinched by the sound.

Trying to understand what happened and what went wrong, he turned back to his friends and became even more confused when he saw the glares they were giving him. Even the maids and servants had their arms either folded across their chests or had their hands on their hips.

"_Really?_" they all asked.

"What?" He was so clueless about what he did, it was completely infuriating.


	3. Chapter 3

_What? _

That was all he had to say.

Stella tightly clenched her teeth, her fists kept to her sides, trying to hold in all the words she wished she could tell Riven but knew better ways to let out her anger. She took in a deep breath, grabbed the new Spella McCarthy pocketbook bag her daddy got her, and walked over to Riven.

As soon as she was behind him, she calmly lifted up her bag and wasted no time smacking it right across the back of his head.

"_Fucking shit!_" He cursed out in pain as he felt something heavy, hard with spikes slammed against the back of his head, and then whirled around to meet the anger-blazed eyes belonging to Stella, which matched the same anger in his own eyes. "What the hell, Blondie? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Tempting." She said, rising up her bag again.

"Stella…" As much as Brandon would love to show Riven how much of an idiot and jerk he was being, it was still Christmas and he didn't want to things to get too out of hand.

Ignoring her boyfriend, she got up close to Riven's face and asked "Tell me this. Have you always been this much of an idiot or have you recently discovered this?"

"Listen here, you privilege, spoiled rotten little princess!" Riven growled; only three seconds away from giving Stella a Christmas punch to the face.

"That's enough!" Flora said as she got in between Riven and Stella, pushing them away from each other before things would really become ugly. "It's Christmas, you guys. It's a holiday for peace and good will."

Layla got up from Nabu's lap and shoved Riven hard by the shouder as she walked past him, taking out the ridiculous present he gotten for her best friend and whirled around to him while holding it up high. "Are you serious? A ridiculous stuffed animal?"

"What's so wrong with stuff animals?" he asked.

"Nothing…unless they're goddamn awful." Layla tossed the animal over to him, ignoring the death glare he was giving her.

"Riven, what was the song Musa was talking about?" Sky asked. "The one she gave you as a hint."

He shrugged, saying "That Christmas song by Mariah Carey. All I want for Christmas."

Once again, everyone around him was caught into a stun silence, absolutely dumbstruck with their eyes widened in shock, mouths agape, while wondering if Riven really was this dent. If anyone else had gotten the hint, they would have immediately gotten figured out the clue and gave Musa what she wanted for Christmas. But sadly Riven wasn't anyone else, and was really slow when it came to those kinds of details.

Tecna slowly shook her head, coming out from her shocked trance, and smacked the heel of her palm against her forehead, groaning. "Riven, are you really this dense?"

"What?" He demanded, wanting to know what everyone's problem was.

Flora frowned at him, thinking he was really being insensitive this year but also knew Riven couldn't help who he was. After all, it wasn't the poor guy's fault he had no clue on what girls liked and knew the wrong things to always make them angry with him. Taking pity on him, Flora placed a sympathy hand on his shoulder, turning his attention on her, and said "First, apologize to Musa. Because she's really upset and you hurt her a lot."

"Fine." Even though he was angry she didn't give him the type of reactions he hoped for her, he knew how much he hurt her and wanted to make things right.

"Second, listen to the song again. Really well and try to figure out the message Musa was giving you."

Since Flora didn't annoy him like the other girls did and she was sort of like the second closet friend girl he had, he decided to take her advice for the sake of everyone finally stopping with their glares and him figuring out where exactly he went wrong.

He was up in his room for the past two hours, listening to that song repeatedly over and over till he was sure he could sing it in his sleep. But as many times as he tried to listen to it, he still couldn't grasp the hint what Musa was trying to tell him. He understood the singer was talking all about how the only thing she wanted for Christmas was her baby, all that la la la stuff, but he couldn't get what that had to do with Musa's gift.

_Unless_…He thought as an idea came to him for a moment, but as quickly as it came, it was gone in an instant when he dismissed the thought.

As hard as it was figuring out what Musa was hinting, it was ten times harder trying to get Musa alone so he can apologize for what he said earlier. If there was one thing about Musa he both loved and found extremely irritating, it was whenever she was mad at someone she'd be too stubborn to hear them out, and when the person was given a chance to talk she made them work hard for it.

Unfortunately he wasn't given that chance.

She wouldn't look at his direction when they gathered around for the huge Christmas feast the chefs outdone for breakfast, wouldn't acknowledge his presence as they went outside to have a huge snowball fight where it was boys vs. girls and the guys were beaten badly by the girls who had some help beating the guys with their magic, and completely ignored him all throughout the morning to later day.

"Why won't she talk to me?" He asked Nabu as they were all getting ready for the Christmas ball.

"Because you're an idiot who never fails to make a girl want to kill you," He joked, chuckling at the death glare Riven gave him. He then got serious and sighed, staring at his reflection while struggling to master tying his bow-tie. "She's just really upset you didn't get her what she wanted for Christmas."

Riven sighed heavily, wishing everyone would just forget about the unfortunate morning and move on from it. "I got her something good."

Turning around to his best friend, Nabu arched an eyebrow at Riven while wondering if his friend was even aware of half of the things he says sometimes. "Something good? You got her some stuffed animal where I don't even want to know where you got it from, and a bag of chocolates."

"She loves chocolate!" Riven protested, and Nabu rolled his eyes.

"Riven, in the name of all that's good, think hard. You said you wanted to get Musa something that would show her how special she is to you, right?"

"Right."

"So, tell me this. Say things were reserved around and she was the one who wanted to get you a gift that shows exactly how she feels about you. Christmas day she comes over to you and gives you gifts. You open it and you see a stuff animal that not even our tech-brain friends can figure out and a bag of chocolates. What would you think?"

Right off the bat, Riven began talking without even thinking first, already knowing his reaction if he was to ever get such gift from her, "The first thing I would think is questioning whether she was giving me that kind of gift for Christmas or April's fool day. Then I would begin to wonder where the heck she got the gift and what she was thinking. That kind of gift like that doesn't show me how she feels; it doesn't show anything except how some gifts are meant to be…" His voice trailed off as soon as he figured it out and realized what Nabu was pulling over him. He then groaned as he slapped himself hard on the forehead, muttering "I'm such an idiot."

Nabu smiled a bit, nodding while placing his hands on Riven's shoulder and saying "Yes, yes you are. But the first step to overcome problems is admitting you do have a problem, which you successfully done," Chuckling as he listened to Riven growled, he continued "At the Christmas party, where you get Musa all alone, just talk to her and give her another, perfect gift to show how you really feel."

"And how the heck am I supposed to do that?" Riven asked. "The stores are closed, so there's no way I get another gift on such short notice."

This time, Nabu was the one smacking his forehead in frustration while fully understanding why Stella smacked Riven with her bag in the first place. Slowly pulling his hand away from his face, he checked the time and saw it was time for them to go.

"Look, Riven, sometimes the best presents don't always come wrap in boxs and bags. Some of the most memorable, perfect gifts come from the heart." And with that being said, Nabu was out the door and rushing downstairs.

Left alone while getting ready, Riven began to ponder on what his friend told him about gifts, telling him the some of the most perfect gifts come from the heart and it was that moment he realized exactly what he was going to do.

**At the party**

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked up  
in my bedroom fast asleep._

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_  
_If Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_  
_Underneath the mistletoe last night._  
_She didn't see me creep_  
_Down the stairs to have a peep;_  
_She thought that I was tucked up_  
_in my bedroom fast asleep._

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_  
_If Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

The traditional, funny Christmas song always bound to have people laughing was sang by a famous all boys' choir, dancing to the rhythm of the music onstage as they were singing.

Everyone at the Christmas seemed to be having an amazing time. The ball room looked beautiful and festive for the holidays, festive with Christmas red and green colors along with gold and white, a snow machine had been set to make snow fall from the ceiling onto the ground. The amazing food the chefs cooked up, from the delicious appetizers to the main courses and desserts were mouth-watering, and servants were offering people glasses of bubbly champagne and apple cider as they walked through and around the crowds. And everyone was all smiles as they were dancing to the music of the choir or talking to one another over glasses of champagne.

Everyone seemed to be annoying himself all expect for Riven. The minute he entered the ballroom, he ventured out to the small, private corner where he was sure he was going to be alone in peace.

He has been standing by the corner alone for the past one and a half hour after scanning the whole place for Musa, but was frustrated when he couldn't find her anywhere. For all he knows she probably met up with some guy, and they were alone having their own private moment right now.

At first the idea of Musa being alone with some guy was completely infuriating, he could feel his blood boiling by the thought, but then the anger cooled down when he realized he probably deserved it for being such a jerk to her.

_As much as the idea of her being with some other guy is sickening_, he thought with a frown as he picked at his plate of chips and dip. _I barely deserve her either_.

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

Everyone cheered for the choir, and the boys took a bow before they exited off stage. Prince Sky, decked out in his royal clothes with his huge crown placed on his head, climbed onto the stage to cheer for them and then announced the next act.

"First off, I would like to thank everyone for coming out to our twenty-seventh annual Christmas ball," he cheered. "Give yourself a hand."

The cheer nearly went crazy with the clapping and cheers, and Sky had to wait for a moment before he could continue.

"Our next act is one who I know will not disappoint you. She's a good friend of mine who's insanely talented and will be sharing this talent with all of you tonight. And now, without any further aldo, Musa and the rockettes."

The second Riven heard that name; he nearly choked on his chips and had to calm himself down by gulping off two glasses of champagne he swat from a waiter's tray. When he finally calmed himself down, he saw Sky was no longer on stage and the velvet red curtains were slowly raised.

On there on stage, was of course a band, but they weren't the reason why Riven was frozen and speechless. Musa was standing in the center of the stage, in front of a microphone, while her friends were standing on either stage of her as backup singers, looking gorgeous under the bright spot-light. The girls were all dressed in Santa dresses, which were traditional velvet red mini, strapless dresses with white fur trim and black patent belts tied around their waists, Santa hats on top of their heads and velvet red gloves slipped on their arms, and black leather boots.

Even though they were all dressed the same and they all looked fantastic, it was Musa who really took Riven's breath away. Her long, midnight hair was let down, flowing down her back. Her face was pretty much free of makeup except for the black mascara and her lips painted bright, fiery red. The top of the dress showed the right amount of cleavage without giving away too much and the dress itself defined the amazing curves her regular choice of clothing never did before.

Her midnight eyes scanned the sea of faces, looking for a specific someone. When her eyes locked with Riven's and he saw the expression on her face, all hope of trying to talk to her faded away. But that hope was slowly brought back as a small, soft smile appeared on her beautiful face.

Quickly winking at him, causing his cheeks to reddened, she waved at the people cheering her on. "This song is dedicated to a certain someone who's special to me. The jerk-face knows who he is."

Closing her eyes, Musa reran the lyrics to the song through her head again and let herself go as the music started and she sang from her heart.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

As the beat of the music of the music began to speed up, Musa and the girls were swaying to the beat of the music, moving their hips side from side. Opening her eyes, Musa locked her eyes with Riven's again and didn't broke their gaze as she sang, hoping this would help him understand what he has been trying to tell her.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I, I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of childrens'_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

When the song ended, the girls and band took their bows as the entire audience cheered loudly for them. Riven cheered loudly for Musa, with a grin on his face as he finally understood what she meant.

After the girls got off stage, Riven was able to convince Musa to come away with him and the two escaped from the party to Sky's pool house where they were all alone and seemed to be miles away from everyone else.

For a moment, the two just stood in front of one another and smiled softly as their cheeks blushed till Musa finally broke the long silence, saying "So you finally figured out what I have been trying to tell you?"

Riven nodded, feeling embarrassed after making such a big fuss over nothing when the answer was right there all along. "I'm definitely denser than I thought. And really slow."

"Yeah, you are," Musa giggled, and Riven couldn't resist chuckling along with her. "But did you finally figure out what I wanted for Christmas this year?"

"Yea, I did," he answered. "I'm really sorry I lost it this morning and for what I said."

"It's okay." She shrugged.

"No it isn't Musa," Riven said. "For Christmas, all I wanted was to get you the perfect present to show you how I felt about you. But instead I got you a stupid gift and made you angry.

"It's okay, Riven." She said.

"No it isn't," Holding her tightly by the shoulders and looking at her right in the eyes, Riven continued "I wanted this gift to tell you how sorry I mean for all the times I've been horrible to you. Following Darcy around like some puppy and practically letting those witches kill you, acting like a jerk to you because I never allowed anyone else to come close, and not telling how I really feel-"

Musa cut him off by shushing him and softly pressing her hand against his mouth, the two of them becoming speechless as they were lost in the powerful gaze of their eyes, feeling they were alone in their private world where anything else didn't matter at all. "How do you really feel about me, Riven?"

This was definitely it. He was scared out his mind, his brain already thinking of a thousand reasons why this won't end well and he'll only be burned. But he realized if he didn't tell her how he really felt, then he was never going to get the chance to do this ever again.

Putting fear and pride aside and taking in a deep breath he soon let out, Riven took a step forward and cupped her delicate face in his hands. "Instead of me telling you, how about I show you instead?"

Before Musa could realize what was happening, everything in her mind melted away as his lips came down on hers, kissing her so gently.

The tiniest, feather-like touch was all that connected them to each other, but a fire like nothing she ever felt before came alive inside her, trembling her soul as they were wrapped in a warm, safe cocoon of fiery sparks encircling around them.

This kiss was ten times better than any dream she ever had of them before. For one thing, it was real and much better than anything she ever experienced before in her entire life.

Groaning in pleasure under his breath, Riven slightly pulled back before pushing her against the wall and getting close to her before she could escape. She gasped, and he kissed her open mouth while quickly slipping his tongue in to taste her sweet mouth, and then really started to kiss her passionately and hard as she quickly responded to the kiss. Her arms were around his neck while his arms were around her waist, their bodies pressed against each other and fitting like a perfect fit.

Everything intensified as their met each other and was soon dancing the hot, spicy tango of passion. They kissed frantically and desperately, like they've been starved for each other the way people starved for food or water.

Slowly, Musa broke the kiss just as things were starting to get too hard, all her lipstick wiped off her lips and her breathing hard. She looked up at Riven and saw the intense, loving gaze in her eyes that melted her heart. "So does that mean I finally got my Christmas wish?"

Smiling, Riven wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You most certainty did."

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favoriting you guys did with this story. Musa and Riven are my 2****nd**** fav couple, and writing about them was so much fun. **

**May your Christmas be merry. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
